Hiss
by darkalbino
Summary: It was just the beginning. SasuNaru drabble. Oneshot/First chap for mini collab with Jelp.


**Title**: Hiss

**Rating**: T

**Author**: darkalbino

**Warnings**: SasuNaru, Shounen-ai.

I knoooow it's not tempting you guys -_- But I actually really, _really _like how this came out, so I'm rather proud of it.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own. But want so bad T~T

* * *

**Hiss**

"_I got somethin', and it goes thumpin' like this,"_

Naruto sang the words under his breath, tilting his iPod in time with the song as he made his way back to the dorms from his last class of the day. He was "that guy" – the one that everyone always saw dancing around between classes with his music like he was all by himself. He walked to the beat of the song as raindrops pattered on his skin, catching on his lashes and sprinkling over his light-blue tee.

He hadn't been expecting it to rain, but Naruto didn't mind the light drizzle. _"All you need is," _he paused and thrust his hips to match the next lyrics,_ "my uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss." _

Just after he did this, the rain suddenly began falling harder, nearly soaking his semi-dry shirt in a matter of seconds.

"Shit," Naruto grunted and quickly ran under the awning of a nearby building.

He glared at the rain as he wiped his iPod on damp jeans and plucked the buds from his ears. Naruto shrugged his backpack off and crouched on the floor, winding the headphones around the iPod before unzipping his bag and dropping it inside. He rolled his shoulders and picked at his shirt to try and get it to stop sticking to his body, but then simply opted on taking it off and tossing it into his bag as well, leaving him bare-chested.

Naruto looped his arm through one strap of the bag and shouldered it as he stood back up, cringing as a drop of water that had been teetering on his bangs plopped onto his nose.

He huffed and shook out his blond, spiky hair, droplets flying everywhere.

It was while doing this that Naruto finally turned his head to the side and nearly staggered with shock to find another student standing quietly beside him, looking out into the rain. He whispered a curse and rubbed his hand over his chest in an attempt to calm his racing heart.

Naruto sized the man up, eyeing his frayed jeans and simple, black coat. He took in notable features like the pale, creamy texture of his skin, the sharp angles of his face, the dark, sleek bangs that framed his cheeks.

The way the hair on the back of his head stuck up like a chicken's butt.

Naruto laughed to himself at the joke, and then cleared his throat. He was surprised he'd never seen this guy around before; he was pretty good-looking, and Naruto would have expected him to be rather popular. "Yo, sorry if I wet you. I didn't see you there," he said, remembering the way he'd shaken his hair dry.

The man didn't answer him. In fact, he didn't even tilt his head to look at him; he just continued to stare out at the rain like Naruto wasn't even there. The expression on his face was blank at best, uninterested in what he was looking at, much less in what he wasn't.

"So, uh," Naruto scratched his cheek and smiled. "Forgot your umbrella, huh?" His question was met with silence and, once again, no acknowledgement. "Um," he felt a little stupid, being the only one speaking up, but if the guy didn't want to talk to him, Naruto couldn't understand why he wouldn't at least turn to him and say so. "I, um, I haven't seen you around before. You got a name?" He laughed quietly and waited.

Nothing.

Naruto frowned, becoming slightly annoyed and waved his hand a little to try to get his attention. "Hellooo?"

Abruptly, the man's eyes flew sharply to their corners, ebony irises pinning Naruto under an icy black glower.

Naruto flinched from the intense stare but refused to step back, despite that his feet were pulling to one side.

With a snort, he looked away from the man. "Fine," he muttered.

Well, Naruto could see now why he'd never run into this guy before. It didn't matter how attractive he was; if he was an asshole, then Naruto wanted nothing to do with him. If Naruto was annoying him, he should've spoken up and said something, not sent him a dirty look like a little kid.

Naruto continued to fume and complain about the man to himself but was growing rather uncomfortable with the heavy silence between them, only outlined by the constant hum of the rain.

Just to relieve the soundless atmosphere, Naruto turned to tell the man off and was more than a little surprised to find him less than a breath away from his face.

Naruto's lips parted in shock as he held the man's eyes, which had changed significantly from the last time he'd looked at him. They were half-lidded and shadowy and smoldering, bordering passionate. This observation took less than a moment to run through Naruto's mind, just as it took less than a moment for the man to slant his mouth over Naruto's.

The kiss was unexpectedly deep, aside from being unexpected _period_, and Naruto watched in startled fascination as the man's eyes closed. He pressed harder against Naruto, and Naruto felt his whole body quiver from the intensity of it, even though the only contact they had between them was the press of their lips. He lifted his hands but they just hung stupidly in the air as he realized he wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to do with them, and a small, involuntary moan was ripped out of him when a tongue moved over his lip in one slow, devastating caress.

Without warning, the man pulled back. He immediately looked away from Naruto and licked his lips before leisurely sticking his hands into his coat pockets and walking out into the rain.

Naruto fumbled over his words and turned quickly. "Hey wait!" He yelled and moved to follow him.

But the very moment Naruto stepped forward, a deafening roar of thunder exploded through the sky, and the rain began pouring in thick, white sheets, heavy and violent as it crashed against the pavement with an unyielding _shhhh_.

Naruto, startled by the sudden downpour, jerked backward. His eyes shifted frantically, but he couldn't see anything past the vicious cascade of water. There was no trace of the man, no evidence that he had been there at all.

Naruto wrapped an arm across his chest, fingers curling around his shoulder as he continued searching for him, listening for him, and received nothing but the hostile hiss of the rain in return.

**-End-**

* * *

DON'T LET THAT "END" UPSET YOU! D8

I almost didn't write this, for the sole fact that...this is where I would have left it XD I must say though, I love how the ending came out X3 So I went to the lovely, LOVELY Jelp for advice, and she was assaulted by a plot bunny when i told her about the drabble XD so i wrote the first chapter, and this stands as a oneshot, but JELP is going to continue with the idea, s'like a little collab X3

**I WILL UPDATE THIS WITH A NOTICE WHEN SHE POSTS THE NEXT CHAPTER!** There, so don't leave me a question about when the next chatper is, I'll be upset -_- Put this on alerts and you'll know, kay? I've already seen a sneak preview for it and trust me, shit's gonna be AWESOME *flails*

So if you're interested in continuing this story, go to **Jelp** when I post the notice, you can find her under my recommended authors list or just search her by typing "Jelp" in the site's search bar.

But for time being...thoughts on this would be more than appreciated ^_^

~darkalbino


End file.
